


skeleton bones

by Lily_Hartten



Category: Undertale
Genre: 1000 or more words per chapter, Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), BittyBones, Childhood Trauma, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, To Be Continued, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, bitty - Freeform, how..., is it really though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Hartten/pseuds/Lily_Hartten
Summary: Red has lived on his own in the wilderness for three years but upon hearing screams pierce the night that might just change. But can he help, I mean he is still technically a kid himself but only time can tellPain can come in many forms and not all of it can be seen, some can hide it really good others have felt it for so long that they don't even know it's there anymore but as these Bettys meet maybe things can change, besides isn't there a sane that said 'only the broken can help heal the broken' and what can be more broken than being forced to fight or to be tortured or even abandoned? Only time will tell if they can truly heal...
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Red- the purple soul

**Author's Note:**

> i know I'm bad at spelling so please let me know if I misspell something... I'm also not good with these so i will keep it short THANK YOU FOR READING MY WORK!!!! and have a good day

I have always liked the countryside. It was often quiet and there were few humans with the house so far apart. If it were not for the fact that the corn that I was stealing was going to get harvested soon i would have loved to stay out here even if it was lonely i wood live.

I was just coming up to a torn up looking white house when a deafening cry ripped through the air breaking my thoughts leaving me stunned for a moment. Then my smile grew ,that sounded painful and I always liked to see a human get hurt. not like I didn't have a reason not to with my history with them I was just happy to have managed to get away from the bitty ring and not be killed there instead.

I started at the house as the screams continued, each one sounding more painful than the last "these was going to be good" I whispered under my breath with untamed excitement as I approached the only window that had a light on inside.

Once i was close enough i teleported up to the window seal glancing over the edge to give the ground a smug look to say 'ya, you can't stop me' I probably would have said it out loud but another wave of cries got my attention i wipe around to the window nosing that it was partly open.

Nothing I have ever seen or been through was able to prepare me for what I saw.

The room was mostly empty except for a large wooden shelf and a wooden work room table but if you looked closely at the shaft than you will see that they're was what looked like miniature torcher equipment but it looked perfect for someone my size with an large empty fish tank in the middle shelf and the whole room was filled with dust and something told me that it was not normal dust.

A small chick brought me out of my trance as I realized that the screaming has stopped I looked over at the work table were i was share at was coming from just as a large fat human man move off to the side a few steps to grab a pair of sisters muttering under his breath, exposing the sores of the screams.

It was a sans type like me and he was completely naked with his head slammed on his chest, he was zip tied up to what looked like an odd invent that looked to be home made with wooden two by for base with a metal rod that came up to what seemed as an X made of wood each of his limes was tide to an end of the X leaving him no way to block the onslaught of the human attacks or to even cover himself up. 

At these points I was scared that he was not unconscious. I did not want to think of what other things he might be right now, no he was unconscious he had to be i felt it in my bones.

I watched as the human turned with the sisters and started to cut the zip ties until they were only the left arm left as he dangled from it. I watched in horror as the man laugh as he reached over with his free hand and grabbed the sans by his feet his smile climbing on his face as he slowly started to pull down until a sickening pop nose filled the room followed by a skull breaking scream, cut off by him losing consciousness do to pain.

Why can't this human leave already at this rate they're going to dust. came on,  
Came on, came on, the gay going to dust. My soul was pounding out of my chest

Finally the human cut the last zip tie wiping their nose with the back of his hand as the sans fell to the table and lying in a limp pile of bones.

The human reached down and picked him up in a tight grip and walked over to the tank, dropping the sans in without even lowering him in a bit, turning he left the room scratching his chin.

I wasted no time sliding into the room and looking around silently thanking my luck that it was a small room and I was able to teleport over to the top of the tank that was in my seven foot radius.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I was on my knees looking in the tank to see if I could see him to confirm if he was dust or if i had a chance to save him (i might like humans hurting one another but after what I just saw I can't just leave).

I was just about to give up on finding him when out of the corner of my eye I saw a little puff of dust my eyes darted to the spot to find him covered in a light layer of dust  
Still out cold but breathing even if it was shaky, shallow breaths. 

"He alive now to get him out" i looked around for something that can help me get the lid off, finding nothing (in the single scent i looked, come on he needs help now) i hopped off and used my magic to form a gaster blaster I shot at the glass malting a whole big enough to fit a papy so it should fit me and him if a had to carry him.

I ran over to his side "hey you alright?" I winced at my own question he was NOT alright he was sketched up all over and his left arm was popped out of its socket and his soul under his ribs was dim and starting to slow as if every pulse was taking more work than it had energy for.

I decided to heal the soul first, it being the core of his being. If it stopped, he was done for no matter what I did. I slowly summoned it out of his chest (it was a beautiful purple) and carefully started to feed my healing magic into it even if healing was not my strong suit it was better than nothing.

After what felt like hours (probably only a minute or two) i was running out only leaving enough for me to teleport with him because there was no way he can do that right now in his condition. 

After spending almost all my magic to heal him, only leaving enough for me to teleport with a passenger twice, I decided that we needed to move. We have been here too long as it is and the other bitty has not moved yet(it was really worrying me).

I started to slide my arms under him to pick him up when I remembered that he was naked.

Sliding my hands out I looked around the tank just now realizing that the howl ground is covered in a thick layer of dust(up to my knees) until my eyes land on the left corner on the side that I blow the howl in as I see a flash of red.

My hands were shaking as I bent over the seen in the corner as all the close lad flat and filled with dust but I had a gut feeling on what happened  
there were four Bettys over here and if a had to guess they all died together there was the tall tale sine of a papyrus with the hollow battle body and the red scarf then there was a blue coat on his lap along with a badly torn per of pieces why too far gone to use then right next to them leaning on the battle body was a coat like mine except with a lot more holes and sitting on it's deflated per of pieces was was a small battle body a blue scarf and blue shoes.

an papy and a sans , an edgy and a baby blue

I wished I had a lip to bite as I bent over to get the close but the … kid (I'm going to go with kid until they can tell me they're name) need closes and i don't think these gays needs them any more 

I walked over to the unconscious bitty with my arms full. I had ended up with both scarfs, the blues shoes that had gray socks inside and the sans coat and the edgy shorts and a gray t-shirt that I'm guessing was the sans as it was in the blue coat.

I started to carefully dress the unconscious bitty while listening to the rest of the house for the human… if they saw us we were done for.

I pulled back my hand with a start looking to see what I had just touched with all the dust and in how bad of a condition he was in, I had almost forgotten it. At the moment I forgot my hand touched to manifested magic trying to hold his arm together and hold it to the shoulder it was supposed to be attached to.

My soul battled at the sight with guilt for not helping sooner, anger at the human for doing these and disgust at the sight of his magic barely holding his arm together.

I decided to go with guilt, guilt is easy to handle compared to the other two.

The worst part is that I can't do anything here. The human was just in one of the other rooms and pooping an arm back in place is very painful and if the kid yields and the human comes, then we were both dead, but that will be the first thing I do once I find a safe ( as safe a spot as one can find) place. 

After I got him dressed I used the scarves to help me hold him to my back as I might need my hands for fighting if something tries to fight us (like raccoons and the occasional hungry cat) he was lighter than I thought which is a bit concerning.

I shifted him into a more comfortable position with his head on my shoulder and his lags on my hip bones under my cout going piggy back style and with just a glance at the window I was off into the night.


	2. Red- Runt the bitty, betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kid wakes up...

It was just our luck that it would have started to rain. 

We were about a good half an hour away from the house when the rain started and it quickly turned into a downpour.

Finally I had found a place by a stream. It was a bit of a hollowed out tree in between two roots. It looked like it was a winter food starch of some animal with a few cobs of corn and berry's and other stuff.

I put the kid down at the other side of the room from the entrance, he was still out cold he had not moved since i got to him and every passing minute I was getting more and more concerned what if something was wrong, what if….

his arm

He needed the arm popped back in place, better do it now that he's out than if he's awake.

I carefully removed his jacket and put one hand on his shoulder the other on his arm  
" I'm sorry this is going to hurt" and quickly push his arm back in place… 

… And he woke up screaming making me jump back luckily he's arm was back in place throw he screamed only a bit because then it slowed to a stop and he blinked a few times as if just realizing the pain had ended.(or at least the worst of it)

He looked around the room tacking it in, his face confused until his eyes landed on me.  
"An edgy" his voice was barely a whisper breaking my soul, but I was relieved that he was conscious and talking. Carefully I said "close but no cigar I'm only half" he looked at me, just stared

He was probably in shock

I raised my hands only just managing to see his slightly flinched "mind if I come over and sit down" he nodded slowly.

"I don't think i got your name, I go by Red" red's a nickname I got back when everyone called me little red. (they learned fast not to call me that)

"I-I don't g-got one" it sounded like a question, like he was ashamed of something out of his control 

(his eyes not leaving me once the whole time as I made my way across the room too sit next to him)

"Well is there something that I can call you?" I asked 

"Runt" he whispered 

"What was that "i can't have heard that right 

"Runt, it-it's what they called me in the cage"

I looked down at him just now noticing how small he is even if I didn't have the extra inches from the boss in my … DNA (should i call it DNA or magic make-up) he would still be much smaller than me

"That sounds like an odd name, well if you want to change it, let me know. By the way, how old are you? "I asked, he was so small, was he going to stay that size or was he going to grow.

(as bittys normally hit their full height at the age of five years with only slight growing until they're about nine years old) 

He looked confused but then said "I think I'm three now but it's hard to tell"   
I sucked in a breath, so young and yet he had to deal with… that!?

"H-how old are y-you?" he asked. He seemed to be calming down next to me and it was a good thing that he was asking questions.(it made me feel a bit better… don't ask why) he also seemed to get closer to me a bit closing some of the distance.

"Eight years old i think been awhile since i checked"

Things continued like that for about a good ten minutes, the time between answers coming further and further apart.

I looked at him after a really long pose only to see his head jerk back up. almost as if he'd been napping…

Oh

"You can sleep if you like" my voice sounded strange even to me 

Runt only shook his head violently 

"Why not?" I asked confused 

purple tears pricked his sockets as he said "w-wh-what if these i-i-is ju-just a d-dr-dream! I can't wake up in that place again!" 

Tears started to full and i did not know what to do so I wiped them off 

"You need to sleep I promise ya i won't let you wake up there again you can even use me as a pillow" I was panicking and my words were rushed, I had not really talk to someone in almost three years and I was out of practice but no matter how much I loved the company, he needed to recover.

"Pr-promise?" he sounded so broken 

"Yay, but only if you go to sleep" I felt like a jerk holding his fears against him like that but he needed sleep…

Come on kid (I stubbornly refuse to call him 'runt' that is not a name it's a insult and the kids too young to know it) 

He started to lean my way (I sat down close enough that he could lean on me but not too much to scare him) looking at me like I was going to change my mind but just before making contact he turned his head forward and placed it on my arm.

He was trembling. I did not notes before but I did now and i might not know if it was from fear, the cold or being hurt but I was not going to let that be.

"Here, one sec" he tenses up next to me as i remove my arm

He leaned away from me and I had a feeling that he would have run if they could "S-so-sorry!" he prickly screams

"Hay, hay, it's ok I'm just moving my arm to cover you up, ok" i tried to calm him down but he only nodded and slowly leaned against me again his head nuzzled in my side and my arm over him.

I stare out the entrance already thinking about staying up all night to keep watch when i notes the trembling had stopped i looking down at the form next to me to see the cutest sight ever "wow kid not even five minutes… goodnight… kid"

It was only later that I remembered the kids coat… that we so happened to be sitting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I know I'm bad a spelling but I got a friend that is trying to help (but he's not to good at it) but again  
> THANK YOU FOR READING


	3. Runt- Runt the bitty, betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we finally can see what Runt is seeing about all these who knows what might be going on in that small head of his, i hope the small bean wont get to overwhelmed with all the changes.

I wake up screaming as pain explodes in my arm but it soon ebb's away to the pain the i have now come to call life pared with a sore throat (don't ask, the magic in that area hurts, ok) thanking of which i should stop, the human never liked it if we cried or screamed after he was done.

I opened my eyes to see if he was standing over me with his angry look on his face only to see different colors than I was expecting. Instead of the dusty gray smooth walls that I have seen for all my life, it was a color i had only seen a bit of, brown and it looked ruff.

I looked around the room I was in, it was about the same size as the cage but it was more rounded with a pill of things on one side. across me was a crack in the brown and was collared black but it also looked like it was falling down, strange.

I freeze as I realize I am not alone, locking eyes with the other Betty in the room. I could not help voicing what I believed to be what it type was called "An edgy" . My voice was barely a whisper on my breath but It seemed that the other Betty heard me.

"close but no cigar I'm only half" the other expanded. Heh that expanded how come he was bigger than the edges that he had met in the pasts… but wait they all lost their tempers and got mad really easy right so does that mean that he is going to get mad too, will he hurt me!

I flinched as he raised his hand not even noticing him movie the other up as well  
"mind if I come over and sit down" he asked. My eyes flickered to his other hand, i didn't know if i could trust him, but he might get mad if i told him no, so all i could do was nod my head. 

He nodded his head back putting his hands into his pockets of his jacket as he started to make his way to me startling me a little as suddenly decided to talk "I don't think i got your name, I go by Red"

It took me a bit to realize he was asking for my name too, mostly because I was busy watching him come over near me to make sure he didn't try to do anything to me.

Panic went through me, he was asking for my name. I can't give him that, I need one to be able to do that. 

Will he get mad if I don't answer, what will he do if he learns that I don't got one. I'm a terrible liar so he is bound to find out if i try to lie, so i guess i will tell the truth and expect his anger "I-I don't g-got one" i bit back a ' please don't hurt me' as that always made the human mad, not that i did not think it throw. 

The other skeleton seemed to think for a moment before looking back at me and asking "Well is there something that I can call you?" AS IF IT'S THAT SIMPLE!!! 

Oh wait it is.

There was something that they called me in the cage what was it, what was it, what was it, it seemed like so long ago "Runt" i whispered as it came to mind i know it was a insult about it was the only thing i felt i could put a clam on as my own.

I glance up at the other to tell him it but froze, that was not a happy face why was he so mad! "What was that" so he heard me is that why he's mad, oh stars did he think that i called him that i better fix that before he got mean "Runt, it-it's what they called me in the cage" it was rushed as i tried to explain myself but i hope it wood calm the others anger.

I watched as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly relaxing as he did so before he looked back outside saying "That sounds like an odd name, well if you want to change it, let me know. By the way, how old are you?"

It was such a big change in subject that it confused me but now that I think about it, old am I? i think it is… "I think I'm three now but it's hard to tell" he looked surprised. His eyes were widening in an almost funny way but I know better than to laugh the human always got mad if I did.

As I looked at him my mind started to wonder… how old was he?... Will he tell me if I ask? He asked me a lot of questions. maybe he will answer mine? I slide a little closer trying to build up courage to ask

If this is a dream (and I'm quite sure it is at this point) then he won't hurt me right?  
I could not stop the quiver in my voice though, as I asked "H-how old are y-you?" he seemed to pose slightly to these and I could see him thanking, was he really going to anser?

"Eight years old i think been awhile since i checked" he actually answered, the only one to answer me before was an old papyrus Betty named flower but he dusted a long time ago.

I tried to remember what flowers told me when I was younger, something about Betty being considered kids until they were five and teens until they were nine then they will be adults.

That meant that he was not an adult yet, but he was so big! So much bigger than all the other edges I have seen. Why was that? 

"Do you know what betty type you are?" Red asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

Did I know what… 

Oh ok i know what he's asking I nod my head "a friend of mine once told me that i was a mix of an edge, a sans and a grillby but he never told me how…" my words died off as the look on his face seemed to be surprised as if impressed that i knew that making my face turn a light shade of purple. 

"W-what a-about y-you?" I asked trying to change his attention

"What?" red tilted his head before his face let up "oh um, I'm a mix with a edge and a boss type" he happy explained how the edge was his 'mom' well it was the boss that played the role of 'dad' 

He was looking out the door during this so I looked out there to try to imagine what it would be like to have a mom and a dad but it was to foreign for me so I gave up after he got back to asking questions.

My head was starting to grow heavy and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open when red suddenly said "You can sleep if you like" panic took me and I shook my head as hard as I could.

"Why not?" oh he had to ask, how can i tell him? Will he understand, will he be mad if I knew this was just a dream? I took a breath to calm down as I saw him do before starting "w-wh-what if these i-i-is ju-just a d-dr-dream!" my stutter was in full force but the last part I yielded "I can't wake up in that place again!" 

Tears took over my eyes,

I did not see his hand close in on my face until it was already there making me flinch but i relaxed as no pain followed the soft touch 

"You need to sleep I promise ya i won't let you wake up there again you can even use me as a pillow" his words rushed and sounded desperate.

I was about to say ( a probably childish)"no!" but then i thought of his words he said 'promise' flower always said to never break a promise but what if he did not mean to promise i should ask? "Pr-promise?" was all i could say before fear took my words.

"Yay, but only if you go to sleep" so he did mean it, so will that mean he will keep it right? Oh who am i kidding, this is just a dream so it did not matter, right.

but for some reason i just wanted to give up. I was tired, might as well end the dream well it was still pleasant.

I started to lean torch the other slowly looking in his eyes. It may be a dream but I had dreams turn to nightmares before and those hurt the most, but as I got closer I had to turn my head to face the opening of the room as my head made contact but it barely even touched the soft material below it.

After a second of nothing happening I decided to lean in more but right before I could the arm under me moved and a rumbling voice above me said "Here, one sec" panic took over as I flew away from him, an apology already being said "S-so-sorry!"

I looked at the other with his arm in the air and a confused an kind of sad look on his face but he spoke calmly "Hay, hay, it's ok I'm just moving my arm to cover you up, ok"

It took me a moment to realize he still wanted me to sleep on him so i gathered up a little of my scattered courage and started to lean to him again the same as before but this time i had to scoot a little closer 

It was all worth it as soon as my head hit his side and I felt the warmth of it fighting the cold that I did not notice until now but now that I did…

I pushed my face in his side trying to get as warm as possible when his arm came down covering me in a cloud of warmth.

How long has it been since I felt this warm, I couldn't remember but it did not matter as I finally gave in and let my eye sockets close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! if you have any ideals for how I can improve let me know please I cant improve if I don't know what I can focus on! also should I do anther Runts point of view for the next chapter or should I do Reds I cant decide please let me know in the comments! (if the answers are different I will choose the first one) again thank you for reading


	4. Red- Crossing lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness, fluff and a vary scared Runt... Red just hopes that he's doing the right thing but he has no clue what to do

About a half a hour after the kid passed out his head fell onto my lap startling me but as i looked down, it seemed that the small skeleton barely even felt the full, if at all, as he didn't complain or anything just curled into a ball, it did seem that the small one at least notes how my lap was colder as he seemed to start shaking again.

I decided on taking a risk by very carefully removing the cout from underneath me and laying it on the kid as best I could with only his head and shoulders showing.

Afterwords my eyelights stranded to the kids face making sure that i haven't woken him. he looked so calm when he sleeped, not a bit like that frightened, scared or trimmed kid that was stuttering just earlier, more like the kid that he could have been if fate was more kind, the curious one that even through the fear, still showed it's head.

I smiled, thinking of what kind of kid he could be if he can get over his past, distinctly wondering if I could get him to smile or even laugh, it would definitely be interesting to see the betty he will become.

I look back at the kid after glancing at the door. he was still asleep not that i expected him to wake or something, i lean up to the tree putting my back to the wall closing my eyes letting the thought of how i'm not alone anymore sink in,

i guess i should be angry i mean i have to do more work now, with him being a kid and all. but somehow i'm ok with that, in fact i'm glad to have someone to look after, especially after all these years alone. 

~~~

I got awoken by a knee to the ribs … Or it could have been an elbow, hard to tell when all the air is knocked out of you… 

A squeak tore me out of my thoughts of what hit me, making my eyes fly open to see what was going on, only to close upon the sun's evil reminder that it exist. (it really did not need to be so mean about it) 

I opened my eyes a little bit slower this time (i still do not know what's going on) leaving me squinting against the sun as my (non existing) eyes adjust to the evil light.

By the time they adjusted i had realize three things,

One- we were not under attack

Two- it was daytime ( i know i know that should've come as a given considering the whole sun/ light issue)

And three was that the kid was up… or should I say down as he seemed to be picking himself up off of the floor but he froze part way up when he saw me.

I could practically see him thanking as his eyelight drifted from myself to the door,

Not going to lie that kind of hurt that he did not trust me but it was understandable given what little snapshots of his life that i had seen last night, so yeah not judging but it still hurt.

So I did what I do best and ignored it by focusing on something else. Like how the kid seems to have just fallen, he looked about the same as last night but there is no harm in asking "You alright?"

The kid flinched his eyelights flying back to me fear and confusion holding his expression before he opened his mouth but after a moment he closed it bricking eye contact as he nodded.

… guess that's the only answer that i'm getting

"...ok"

It kind of hurt that he seems too scared to talk, doesn't he know he can trust me? No not yet i guess that's ok he has been through a lot i can understand that fear to trust … 

I stood up my soul warming when the kid jumped up to do the same (even if he jumped before doing so as if he forgot that i was they're) i was turned a little it seemed like focusing on him had made him nervous but i still had him in my peripheral vision as I stretched loving the way my back popped

My soul warmed even further when the kid copied me almost laughing when he got spooked by his own back popping the look on his face was almost too much for me to stop myself from wounding his pride (he looked so disgusted!) 

"You alright, that was one big fall" my voice barely hid my amusement. 

A purple skull and a small nod was my only answer 

The kid started to act nervous…

"I'm gonna go for a bit" I started deciding to give the kid room. I turned to the door deciding that I will find a river or something for us to clean off.

The dust on my bones were bringing back bad memories of stuff I rather forget, besides it itches.

A small tug on my coat had me stopping on a dime throw as I turned back to the kid seeing that look on his face… 

Fear, pain, hurt, guilt and a whole bunch of other emotions I had no clue were.

But there was one thing i seen most was the look in his eyes as they seem to whisper (because the thought of this kid yelling right now seems impassable) 'please let me come with you' 

Should I let him come?

No he was still really hurt best to let him rest a bit more besides i was just scouting for now i will come back and get him after i find something. 

I put my hand on his head getting on one knee to get closer to his level ignoring the small flinch "it's ok it will just be for a bit then i will be right back alright?" I hoped that was enough to convince him either way it got him to let go of me.

I stood turning to the doorway and started to walk to it but before i got there i asked "i will be right back, try to get some sleep alright?"

I did not look to see his answer walking out the door and making a door with a few bones only glancing to see if they were big enough for nothing to get in and hurt the kid before walking into the long grass starting my mission for a water sores. 

Hopefully I will not take too long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you shiftingfootsteps for helping me choose the point of view for this chapter and thank you all for reading  
> again please let me now if I miss spall something or how a can improve my writing 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Runt- Crossing lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runt falls a lot...

I didn't want to wake up, I was comfortable and warm and waking up meant that the day had started and that would mean that the bad human will return and I was still sore. But as the members of the day before came to me, I had to open my eyes wondering if the strange Betty from my dream kept his promise (it was silly, dreams can't keep promises, they're not real).

Light made me close them again right away, it was way too bright compared to that dusty room I was raised in. 

I keep my eyes closed as i tried to make sense of things refusing to let my hope get to high, but it was impossible as other small details came in like how my head was propped up or how the air was somehow easier to breath and did not smell of smoke (throw it did still smell of dust),

I opened my eyes slowly this time aware of the light that was out to get them and slowly took in the room 

It was the same one as in my dream, the only difference was in the small opening that had the look of the sky falling before but now it looked like how the window in the dusty room looked when it was daytime.

I just laid they're looking out the opening until I felt the thing under my head move and a grunt above me making me look up.

Only to freeze, it was the Betty from my dream (throw it's starting to look like less of one) and it only took me a moment to realize that I had my head in his lap.

...this was … ok right, he was not awake. so he won't get mad, right. Maybe i can lay here for a bit longer, he's not awake so it must be ok… 

His face pinches' again and I launch myself away from him,(it felt like I launched something but I paid it no mind) landing on my arm that decided to give out on me sending me crashing to the floor with a squeak . I blink the dots from my eyes as my head gives me a reminder that it does not like hitting hard things.

By time the dots are gone i find myself looking at the large betty from before looking at me, as i rack my brain (not like i have one but oh well) trying to remember his name but as our eyelights lock with his the name came to me (totally not because his name is the same as is eyelights) Red and he seems to be awake now.

Did he know that my head was in his lap, was he mad… was he going to tell me to leave or hurt me or return me to that bad human … was he going to kill me?

Should I run…

Can I run… 

"You alright?" the red betty asked bringing my eyes back to met his from were they strand to the door

was he... asking me if i was ok? he was looking at me, so he must have.

it would be rude not to answer (flower told me that) but what if he don't like my voice, the other Bettys in the cage always said it was annoying but maybe he won't thank so?

I opened my mouth to speak but after a moment i just brook eye contact and nodded as i couldn't get myself to speak… 

" … ok" 

The silence continued and I started to grow restless so my eyelights started to look about the room again but there was not much to see as it seemed to be all walls, the only things that was not a wall was the opening and the pile of odd things.

The other betty moved and i jumped having forgotten he was there  
It looked like he was getting up and i rushed to do the same but then once he was standing he done a weird thing with his arms by putting them in the air and grabbing one with the other and leaned back a little making his back pop

I hesitated but then tried it myself, maybe it was some sort of trick to get stronger? The other Betty looked to be really strong, so maybe.

I decided i did not like to do that for several reasons,

One, the pop scared me making me squeak again and fell trying to get away, the scent reason was that it felt weird, then there was the laughing … apparently Red had seen my reason number one.

"You alright, that was one big fall" they're might have been concern in those words but it was hidden by all the amusement 

I looked away embarrass, but nodded my head slightly, i would be rude not to answer him when he went out of his way to save me after all (why would he do that anyway, i will only slow him down) 

"I'm gonna go for a bit" i jumped at the suddenness of the sound panic taking over right as the meaning of those word sunk in 

He was leaving … and he was not taking me with him … I was going to be all alone again. 

Did he hate me already? 

He probably regrets saving me….

Can I blame him… 

I grab the sleeve of his coat a silent plea but it got him to stop and turn back towards me 

I couldn't speak so I hoped my eyes asked for me 'please let me come with you' . I didn't want to be alone anymore, the thought hurt more than I cared to admit.  
I flinched as he raised his hand closing my eyes expecting to get hit only to have them fly open as the hand just rested on my head to see the betty before me on one knee looking me in the eyelights "it's ok it will just be for a bit then i will be right back alright?"

I didn't believe him… but i know i could not stop him and if i tried he might hurt me to make me stay, so i … let go. There was no point in even hoping right who would care for someone like me anyway i was just a burden

"I will be right back, try to get some sleep alright?" i blinked, when did i start looking at the floor?

I looked up just in time to see bones gate up the door, guess he doesn't trust me enough to not follow him… or to run away. I watched until he was out of view before looking around the room again.

I was bored but that's not new, neither was feeling tired…

I walked over to the blue lump on the ground realizing it was coat only after picking it up.

it was soft … 

I remembered how Red worn there's, but had no clue how they did it… 

… so I just laid on top of it. I was tired, cold and hungry. None of those were new through, what was new was this sadness. I hadn't felt this since Flower…

Tears started to fall on my makeshift bed as memories of someone long gone took over and I was glad when my mind went quiet with sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thank that Runt need a hug...
> 
> thank you all for reading, i really cant say this enough it really help me write because... i don't now it just makes me happy so thank you


	6. Red- Something Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe we all needed this...

Thankfully the river was not to far and i was able to find a shallow little spot where the water was hardly moving rather quickly so i was only gone for about two hours (the spot was only a half a hour away from the tree but i had got distracted by a berry bush)

A nervousness I had not known that I had calmed when I saw the entryway inside of the tree or more importantly the small sleeping bundle of bones laying on their coat.

I made my way inside unsummoning the bones as i got nearer and making my way to the food pile adding my arms full to it before looking it over, it should last about a week between the two of us but by then the kid should be well enough to help look for food and if all else fail we got the berry bush…

I should grab more when I take the kid for a bath… and it will be a good way to show him what kinds of bush to look out for … i need to slow down, that can wait until he is better.

I shook my head, turning back to the kid, he looked so calm as he slept. A spark of concern came when I noted how he hardly moves in his sleep but I brushed it off he hardly moved last night as well (except when he fell but… you know.) 

I walked to the door looking at the sky… it looked to be about noon and i had planned for him to get a bath today (the small of dust is putting my backup there was too many bad memories with that small ) not to mention i don't think he ate anything today.

I walked over to him giving him a light shake on the shoulder "come on kiddo time to wake up"

Before i even had time to think the kid was moving letting out a squeak and before my mind could proses what i seen the kid was back up against the wall (i would have thought he teleported if not for the fact the the coat was left halfway to him)

He was holding his arm, the one I just shook… the one that was injured just last night… 

how could i have been so careless i should have known that the arm will still be sore and here i go shaking it, true it was light but that doesnt matter if there is an injury!

"... Sorry… " how inaccurate, i promised to protect him (against the human but still) then i hurt him

"You came back…" it was such a small voice but it held so much aw as if he really did not think i was coming back that made me look back at the kid for the first time since i hurt him… 

He was crying … 

Did he really think I would not come back?

My body moved before my mind wrapping my arms around the kid (the kid went limp in my embrace it was concerning)pulling them close in a tight (but not too tight i remember all the injuries covering their body) hug, shushing them and whispering under my breath.

"Hush you're alright i got you, i got you … did you really think that i will not come back?'' The question slipped out before I could stop it and I regretted it as soon as it was out as the kid started to apologize "s-s-sor-sorry i-i did n-not me-mean to! "

"Hey, hey i'm not mad don't worry just curious is all" curious on how to make him realize i'm not that type of person that would do that to him … 

His answer was a sob, as he bared his head deeper into my coat, his whole body shaking in my arms until slowly, timidly he wrapped his arms around me (as much as he could anyway, he was pretty small and i well … i was not… ) and latched on as if he was never letting go.

We stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before the kid let go, the kid looked tired like he hadn't just woke up, i was tempted to just tell the kid to just go back to sleep but i figured that he might be hungry (not to mention that the hug reminded me how much the kid needed a bath 

"Alright feeling better now? caz i think that you can use a bath" i broke the silence 

The kid just looked at me but then nodded he looked like he wanted to ask something but was to scared to (not like he wasn't just crying in my arms a bit ago)

"Go on you can talk to me" i prompted 

"W-what i-is a b-bath?" he flinched as soon as he finished the question like he expected to be hit, my soul felt like it was frozen in ice.

The kid said they were three… they don't know what a bath is… DID THEY NEVER HAVE A BATH BEFORE!? 

I need to calm down not like it can be helped that he hasn't had a bath in three years, but not knowing what a bath was? How can I explain that to someone who doesn't know?

"Well um… you see it's … well you get in water and you um, well you wipe all the dirt off ya" i finished feeling somewhat proud of myself for how good i explained it

He still looked confused but nodded slowly, so i turned around and started to head for the door grabbing their coat on the way (it needed washed to) turning to look at the kid once i got there only to see he had not moved.

"You coming?" I asked as the kid just stood there looking at me with wide sockets.

The kid nodded again rushing to my side but stopped at the door looking at me then back at the threshold looking so small and scared.

Only then did i realize he probably spent his whole life in that cage (the thought filled me with anger) and has probably never left it before 

(he was asleep before when i took him with me so he will not remember that, only waking up in the tree)

I walked up to the kid lifting up my hand (and ignoring the flinch) before placing it on his head giving it a good rub like how my own parents used to do before they went to fight.

(kind of like saying that everything is alright, and will be ok. It made me feel better back then) 

After i stopped rubbing their head and just left my hand there as i got down on a knee to get closer to their level (or try to, i was still a good size bigger than them) "feeling better now" I asked when he opened his eyes (when did they close?)

I felt more than seen the small nod under my hand, and it only took me a moment to think that will not do. So I sat there (or kneeled I guess?) raising my brow bone in a way that can only speak for me boss line heritage until finally the small betty broke there silence saying "I'm better now"

I smiled in silent victory, glad that I got the kid to talk "alright then least go show you how to take a bath!" I cheered removing my hand from they're head (THERE HEAD FOLLOWED MY HAND!) and turning to the woods in the direction of the river before walking with the kid right behind me.

We arrived at the river a good thirty-five minutes later with me holding the kids hand (they were so small!) and trying(and probably falling at) not to smile.

How I ended up holding their hand was because the kid fell five minutes in… and i noticed them lagging and did not want them to get lost… 

Anyway we got to the river and it only took me a moment to find a good spot to get in (a spot where the water was barely moving so we did not need to worry about the current taking us away) . I put my hand in the water … It was cold but not too bad it was still pretty early in the fall thankfully.

"We will need to take off our clothes before we get in," I said shaking my hand to get rid of the water clinging to them.

… there was no answer, no russell of clothes, nothing… i looked back at the kid 

The kids' eyelights were nonexistent in his black sockets, breathing in sharp uneven gasp like he just couldn't breathe. He was shaking so hard that I could hear them from where I was standing (how have I not noticed it before?) fear evident from how he was holding himself and I'm ashamed to say it took me a moment to realize what was going on.

A panic attack…

I had seen enough of these as a kid to recognize one (those new to the ring were almost guaranteed to have one) but that did not mean I knew how to help, all i knew was that it often has a trigger like a human going into the room, getting picked up or even a loud noise.

But I don't see any humans and they're was no loud noises, so what triggered it? How can I help?! 

I huff a breath to calm down, being worked up will not help the kid,

Walking back over I only hesitated a moment before putting my hand on his shoulder, almost instantly his eyelights form and shot to my own and for an unguarded moment I can only see fear in his expression as he almost chokes on his sharp intake of air.

"You alright?" i ask as he russells his breathing for control,

He nods his head and decided that that was a good enough answer for now

After what seemed like forever (probably only a few minutes) the kid looks calm enough for me to feel safe to ask "so what got you so upset?" almost instantly i feel him go stiff under my hand making me regret asking but i had to know if i want to try to help "it's ok i just want to know, alright?"

He nodded his head but he still hesitated before pointing a shaking finger just past me making me turn to look at it and for a moment I could not see what could have triggered him before it clicked "the water, you're scared of the water?" I asked , turning back in time to see him nod.

"Th-the hu-human used t-to some-sometime d-dip the o-others i-in" the kid posed to take a breath "t-they would sc-scream a-and some t-te-turned to du-dust" the kid was shaking enough that his bone were rattling again. This time I allowed myself to pull him a hug knowing that it was unlikely to make him get worse, just give him a place to hide.

"Ok, I got ya, I just got one last question?" i felt a small nod in my chest where the kid bared his head "were the ones he put in water flame Bettys?"

I felt the kid pose before nodding again and I let out a small sigh relaxing a bit.

Most Bettys can drown, skeleton included, but it was a death sentence for fire elementals but for half breeds it will only exhaust them by putting out there flames so unless they drown they should be fine,(unless they took after the fire elementals) i look down at the kid 

"don't worry i won't let it hurt ya" i said getting the kid to let go and stepping back

"now let's get you that bath".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya runt got his hug and sorry for not putting up another chapter sooner, real world decided to throw me a curveball so it was impossible to focus …
> 
> again thank you all for reading!
> 
> and before i forget i also set up a discord for readers and writers to help each other out so check it out its not much right now (it rally is just me right now and I'm lonely :*-( …) but that can change if we work together! so join me (plz) the link is right here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/wsU9xnndk4
> 
> (if i did the link wrong let me know... I'm bad at all this stuff)
> 
> Thanks Again For Reading!!!!


End file.
